Undead Gone Wrong
by TheAmaxingDanna
Summary: When BAU is called to Mystic Falls, for some woman killed by what looks to a vampire. But soon they realize that it s way above their heads... . Meanwhile Elena tries to control herself, but loses it one time to many. Reid also has problems has he gets attacked by an old friend. No Slash!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaim: I don't own Criminal Minds, and no characters.**

**My intension is to make it most about Reid´s POV, but for a few times I will switch. Now In Vampire Diaries this is stated just after the Memorial of episode 2 in season 4. In Criminal Minds this is in middle season 7, so... Emily is here! Also I wanna add that I´m no FBI, so some profile might be not true.**

Reid POV

"Have any of you guys ever been there, in Mystic Falls?" Morgan asked and looked around.

This morning all of the team had gotten a call from Hotch, saying that a case with high priority had come in. It had been four women killed in a small southwestern town in Virginia, Mystic Falls; they had all been complete drained from blood.

First of all the women Louisa Clay, Daniella Lang, Alice King and Jessica Marrow had all just been on visit in Mystic Falls. Plus Mystic Falls had most mysterious disappearances of all cities and towns in Virginia, so it wasn't that unusual, but Jessica Marrow had been a friend of the FBI director so the BAU had been sent.

"No never, I didn´t even know that a town named Mystic Falls was there." JJ declared and sat down besides Morgan with her coffee.

"I have actually been there, my brother went to high school there and sometimes I would come and visit him." Hotch said and turned away from the case file he was going over.

"I've heard about it, but never went there." Rossi replied. "I have heard that it should be a small town, everybody knows everybody."

"Just what we need." Emily sighed. "An everybody knows everybody town, there's gonna be connections everywhere..."

"I have been there and it´s not really like that in Mystic Falls." It suddenly came from Reid who was at the coffee machine.

Morgan who was very surprised looked as Reid sat down in front of Morgan with his coffee. "You have been in Mystic Falls before?" Morgan asked in disbelief.

With everyone's eyes turned on Reid he answered: "One of my friends, Elena Gilbert, she is born and raised in Mystic Falls and in fact she still lives there. She and I met one time in Las Vegas a few years ago; she was with her family while I was visiting my mother. Later I heard about her family accident, her parents died and came to meet with her just to check one her, I have kept the contact but I havn´t been in Mystic Falls since."

Everyone seemed surprised with what Reid just said. He was never the one to have friends all over here and there, the awkward silence slowly continued, but saved by the bell Garcia called the team from Morgan´s computer.

"What´s up Baby Girl?" Morgan asked instant and turned the computer, the awkwardness still in the air.

"Nothing good my sweetness, just another victim was found, her name was Kitty Peterson, and she was just in Mystic Falls to visit a friend. Yet we don´t know that much, but that she was well known around, she went to high school there so she has friends all over.."

"Okay, Garcia I want everything you can find on them. Why they where in Mystic Falls and their personal history from the beginning to the end." Hotch interrupted and leaned forward from his position to see Garcia better.

"Yes Sir, I will return when I have found more!" Garcia replied and hung up.

"Okay. Prentiss and Reid go to the morgue, JJ and I´ll go to the police station to talk to Kitty's closest friends, Rossi and Morgan go to the latest crime scene, let's catch this guy before he attacks again." Hotch finished up.

Reid just sat there, it hadn't been that long since he had call Elena, in fact he had called her about a week ago. She said that thing were not so good in Mystic Falls, but she hadn't been so specific about it, but she didn't sound too good. Plus with that she had told about Damon and her, just about when Reid had left Elena had wrote a letter where she described both brothers and since then the two Salvatore's seemed to be best friends with Elena.

Reid had seen photos of them, he knew almost everyone that Elena knew Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Tyler, Jeremy, Jenna, Meredith and even more. For Reid it was good to return to Mystic Falls and see Elena again, wondering how Elena was now?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Reid and Emily finally arrived at hospital of Mystic Falls and hurried to the corner, Dr. Lowe waited, he had every body ready for them to see

"They all had the same MO" The corner began. "All blunt trauma to the head with a baseball bat which made them unconscious, all except for Louisa Clay who seemed to avoid the bat and stay fine, but the weird thing is she didn't fight back."

The corner showed Emily and Reid where the trauma was on the others

"It must have taken quite the strength to do this, which means our Unsub must be physically fit. But why did Louisa not fight back" Emily declared and shared a glance with Reid.

"The Unsub might have a gun or so, that might scared Louisa so much that she wouldn't fight back." Reid said and looked closely to the victim. "It looks like it indeed was teeth that bit her, am I right?" Reid looked up to the corner.

"Indeed it was, these are real teeth marks... Um... Human teeth mark." The corner answered and gave both Emily and Reid the files of the autopsy.

"We better get back and tell Hotch about this" Emily said and turned to the corner. "Keep us updated if anything new is found okay?"

"I promise I will" the corner answered and turned away to see for the corpses.

"Okay, let's go then." Emily turned to Reid who was ready and they left the hospital to get back to the policesation.

As they sat in the car, Emliy couldn't resist asking Reid into Mystic Falls. "So, how is this Elena?" Emily said trying to casual.

Reid turned looked at Emily and saw what she was trying to. "If there is anything in particular you wanna ask goes ahead." Reid gave Emily a quick smile.

"I had nothing special in my mind, just the way you talked about her seemed like you were very good friends with her. You and I have been friends for a long time, yet you have not mentioned her at once before now." Emily simply replied. "So I ask again how is she?"

Reid chuckled slightly as he answered. "Elena is different than others, in a way you really can´t explain before have met with her. She is very brave, but also very emotionally too. If you're asking how she looks like she has brown long hair, brown eyes, little brown skin and is really pretty well said. When I first met her she was only 14 years old, when I last saw her she was around 16 years now she should be 18 now."

"That is quite a time not seeing anyone." Emily said and looked at Reid.

"Yeah it is, but work I got busy at so many cases, yet I managed to keep the contact as call and letters." Reid started to explain. "But never since two years ago have I seen her."

Emily just nodded as they came close to the Mystic Falls Police Station, as the car stopped Emily jumped out quickly and grabbed files and walked with Reid inside the police station. Judged from the outside it looked like everyone else from the team had arrived.

As they walked in they could see friends and family being interrogated about the deaths. Emily and Reid walked past to a special room set up for the team, everyone sat there beginning the profile. Reid quickly walked to the whiteboard and started on a geological profile.

"So what do we have this far?" Hotch asked looking around on everyone.

"Probably a male, in his early 20´es and physically fit... That´s hell of a lot people, even in a this small town." Emily said hoping the others had something to add.

"Also it is more than likely that he is good looking, he had all of them in the woods and no girl would follow a total stranger non attractive guy into the woods just like that." JJ added as Reid almost was done with the geological profile

"Right now we don´t have that much... How´s is it going with the geological profile Reid?" Hotch turned to Reid.

"This Unsub is very intelligent as well, I can´t seem to find anything geological at all no safety zone and no overlap. They were all in very different sides of the forest around Mystic Falls, also-" Reid was interrupted.

"Spencer?!" Everyone from the team turned to see who it was, and of cause was it Elena Gilbert.

"Elena?" Reid looked surprised, Elena looked like she used to, but it was yet a surprise to see her also he must have looked that much more different.

Elena walked up to Reid and hugged him, no matter how much had happened it was good for her to see a friend.

"I never thought you ever would come visit, or at least come back" Elena giggled and smiled to Reid as they broke off the hug.

"I didn´t know I had time, if I had I would have come sooner" Reid smiled back it was so good to see her again after all this time.

Elena turned to the team and waved. "I´m Elena Gilbert and I can guess your name, Spencer has described you very well." Reid stepped forward so he just stood beside Elena.

"So do you have any idea who would have done this?" Elena asked waving at the whiteboard feeling a little dizzy. Normally she would have Stefan, Damon or Caroline as company so being in a room with this many humans was hard on her given she was a new vampire.

"There is an on going investigation, so why are you here?" Reid quickly asked and looked to Elena.

"One of my friends Bonnie was here to give a statement, she was good friends with Alice King and so was I" Elena replied. "Now I better get going someone is awaiting me, good to see you Spencer." Elena smiled and reached for a hug.

"Good to see you too" Reid gave Elena a hug. "Hope to see you around."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaim: I don't own Criminal Minds, and no character.**

Reid waved a goodbye as Elena left the police station. Of cause he had hoped to see her, but it was a surprise to meet her so soon. She had indeed changed a lot over the years and that was understandable.

A few things hadn´t changed though, like her way to just talk to others. She had her way with others; she seemed a lot happier since Reid last had seen her. Yet something was different about her. But that could wait; he thought as he turned around and walked back to the team.

"So THAT was Elena...?" Morgan said with a grin and looked very amused at Reid.

Reid simply rolled his eyes and sat down. "Is that so had to believe?" He looked at Morgan.

"No, no it´s just... Elena seems like not your kind of friend." Morgan replied, but Reid knew that Morgan thought that Elena was attractive and so she wouldn´t be friends with Reid. Even though that was how it was.

Before another word came up about her, they heard Morgan phone ring, Reid let out sigh in relief. Morgan picked up the phone, but gave Reid a glare. "Hello mama, got anything good?" He asked and put Garcia on speaker.

"Minor fact I have something good, I ran a background check with Kitty Peterson, when I found something on her..." Waiting for Morgan to ask her what it was, and he asked of cause. "Then tell us." Garcia smiled and answered. "You all of the girls have one friendship connection, two persons, Damon Salvatore and Stefan Salvatore brothers. All these girls had met them in some sort of way, Kitty had been seen with them at a school party ones. So I ran a check of the brothers, it seems they arrived to town a few years ago. And just when they came to a lot of different murders happened; many thought that they were involved. They were both cleared, yet there have been happening mysterious things around them."

Hotch nodded in approve, "good job Garcia."

Morgan smiled and hang up "See ya mama". All processed that and Hotch was the first to speak. "Do you know them Reid?"

Reid looked up and replied. "Yes, Elena wrote about them form time to time, not that much detail... I do know where they live."

Hotch simply nodded. "Since you know this town best, you and Morgan are going to interview them. Find out what type of persons these brothers are, and if we should consider them as Unsubs."

Morgan and Reid gave him a nod and walked out of the police station. As Morgan drove himself and Reid to the Salvatore's Morgan kept giving Reid glances, finally Reid got tired of it and asked. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"Ahh, it´s just that I wouldn´t have guess you as a ladies man" Morgan said smiling, but turn on his serious face. "Do you know the Salvatore's?"

Reid nodded. "Of cause I do, everybody in this town do, Elena wrote about them and send pictures. She is one of their friends."

Morgan replied with an answer, "So how are they exactly?"

"They arrived to Mystic Falls a few years ago, in the start they were a mystery. And as far as I know their background story is a big blur for all." Reid replied.

Morgan looked as they drove up to the Salvatore's house, and walked up to knock. "Hello, FBI?" Morgan called out loud. But no answer, and as Morgan was about to knock again someone opened the door.

Damon Salvatore was the one who opened, much to Reid´s surprise. That little he knew about the two brothers, Stefan was the more friendly and kind, while Damon was more wild and dangerous.

"Damon Salvatore?" Morgan asked. Reid didn´t wait for an answer.

"This is Derek Morgan and my name is Spencer Reid. We're from the FBI." Reid spoke up.

"Your Elena's friend right? I must say-" Damon cut himself off and looked past both agents. Morgan and Reid turned around to see who was coming, Stefan Salvatore, he stood out of the car he was driving and walked up to just where they all stood and asked: "So Damon, are you treating out guests nicely?"

"Of cause brother, I was just about to invite them inside. They are from the FBI." Damon answered and nodded to Morgan and Reid.

"What is the FBI doing in Mystic Falls?" Stefan asked and walked to stand by Damon's side.

"We're investigating a murder on some people by this town, you have probably heard of it. We are trying to find the one behind these murders. We need to know if any of you two knows anything." Morgan asked looking between the brothers.

"I heard of it yes, but I don´t know anything about it." Stefan declared for himself. Damon quickly came with his own response.

"The same here, it´s hard to imagine anyone human doing this at all..." Damon said, and Stefan gave him a weird look.

"You sure you havn´t seen a thing? Even the smallest thing could help?" Reid tried to ask.

"Nope, we tend to stay inside for the most, but I go to the school. Damon done with school already..." Stefan replied and looked to Damon.

"Where were you the night of Kitty Petersons murder?" Morgan asked.

The brothers shared a look as Damon replied. "We were both to a memorial; afterwards we were with our friends. You can ask Elena if you want to be sure." Stefan nodded in agreement, really he agreed with Damon, but now he could.

"I´m sorry for you, I heard about the accident in the town. And we will ask Elena." Reid answered to Damon, but Damon simple gave him a look.

"How did you know Kitty Peterson?" Morgan asked looking between the brothers. They were hiding something, but Morgan wasn't sure what yet.

"School, we went to a few classes together. I was the one to introduce here to Damon." Stefan answered and added quickly. "We have a busy day, so if you wouldn´t mind we would like to get going."

"I think we got all what we need from you now, just stay in town and be safe." Morgan said and let both brothers pass him. They were anyway no good help.

"Goodbye" Stefan simply said as him and Damon jumped in the car.

As they drove away, leaving Morgan and Reid staring at them.

"That didn't help much..." Morgan declared and turned to walk back to the car.

"Maybe it did help" Reid said looking at Morgan.

But Morgan just looked clueless back, "how did that help with the profile?"

"They said they were at a memorial, but they seemed like there happened something at the memorial that we don't know about." Reid said Morgan was yet still not following what Reid meant, and looked questionly. "We need Garcia" Reid simply said and turned away from Morgan.

Reid pulled out his cell phone and dialed Garcia's number, she of cause answered right away, "Hey boy wonder what's up?"

"Garcia a need you to look on the past of the Salvatore's, anything are important." Reid waited as he could hear Garcia work on the computer.

"Hmpf... That's odd..." Garcia said obviously confused.

"What is it?" Reid asked concerned, they really needed the information.

"There are no background on either of the brothers, no credit card trail, no friends, no traveling and no family but their uncle who had nothing to do with them." Garcia took a pause and continued. "It's like they never excited before they came to this town."

"Keep looking Garcia", was all Reid could say as he hung up and turned back to Morgan. "She couldn't find any past history of both the Salvatore's, like they never were to."

"Then..." Morgan began looking worried. "Who are the Salvatore's?"

**A/N: So sorry you guys had to wait this long for a update... But I had to go on for like three to four weeks vacation with no WiFi and no computer... Now when I am back, the heat has been killing my brain! So now it´s finally here... Chapter two! I will see if there is any chances a soon chapter will be out. But the heat as said is killing me, so it´s very hard to function. Love ya all!**

**Please review, and if you like this story then follow for the all new updates to come!**


End file.
